Draco Malfoy and His Stalker
by kamenashi
Summary: Draco Malfoy is being stalked, and he knows it. Find out what he does once he captures his stalker. Warning: adult themes; read at your own risk.


Note: Complete and utter crack ahead (pun intended). Filthy, filthy smut. Read at your own risk. Takes place during their sixth year.

Harry was stalking - no, following, definitely following, because stalking would be bad - Draco Malfoy as he often did. Tonight they were walking down a particularly dark and nasty corridor; Harry hidden beneath his invisibility cloak and Draco skulking along ahead of him. Harry was holding his breath, feeling a terrified rush at the thought of being caught. He'd been following him for about ten minutes now and had no idea where Malfoy was headed. Becoming consumed in his own thoughts, Harry did not notice Draco stop ahead of him. Gasping quite loudly, Harry came to a halt just before their bodies could collide.

Of course Draco heard that pathetic gasp. He knew right away it was Potter. Over the past few months Potter had taken up a hobby of stalking him for some unknown reason. Malfoy spun around on the spot and reached an arm out in front of him. He grabbed something soft and squishy through Potter's stupid cloak. Blinking, he tugged the cloak off and realized he was holding Potter's clothed penis between his fingers. Oh. How lovely. It felt nice, at least. Big. Well, Draco felt himself becoming erect. He was horny lately. Crabbe and Goyle couldn't tell their dicks from their wands, Pansy was on her period, Theodore was tired, and Blaise wasn't a bottom. Surely Potter wouldn't mind it up the pooper.

Snatching the cloak up in his hands, Draco shoved Harry towards the nearest wall and spun him around so that his entire front was pressed against the wall. Grabbing both of his hands, the Slytherin held them in place behind the Gryffindor's back with one of his own hands. Potter squirmed, as expected. Draco pulled the invisibility cloak over both of them with ease and pointed his wand at Potter. "Stop moving," he hissed, jabbing the stupid scarhead in the middle of his back with the tip of his wand.

Harry stopped moving at once. He was at a major disadvantage since he couldn't reach his wand. Draco smirked and pressed himself against Potter, letting the other feel his throbbing clothed erection. Potter let out another audible gasp, shivering and pressing himself against the wall as though hoping to escape through it like a ghost. Draco watched with an amused smirk on his face. He loosened his grip on his wand and reached his hand around to grope for Potter's penis. Ah, yes, there it was. He grabbed it and it started hardening at once. That was almost too easy. Nails digging into one of Potter's hands, Draco grabbed his wand and whispered something to completely silence Potter, who was whimpering in front of him.

Pressing his erection roughly against Potter, Malfoy wanted to get this over with. He couldn't wait much longer. He ripped off the Chosen One's robes and undid his pants, easily pushing them to the ground. Undoing his own pants, Draco pulled out his erection. He used his wand to prepare Harry for a few short moments before shoving his hard cock inside the stupid scarhead.

Harry let out an ear-splitting scream except not really, since he couldn't bloody talk due to Malfoy's hex. He felt like he did whenever Voldemort got near. Having his scar hurt felt the same as being raped in the arse. Good to know, he thought bitterly, ashamed to admit he rather liked having Malfoy's dick inside of him. He was fully erect and his penis was brushing against the wall. It kind of hurt, but actually felt pretty good overall. He could get used to this. He'd had fantasies about doing something much like this with Ron's sister (what was her name again? Harry didn't know or care; all he knew was Draco and the fact that he was now pounding into him so hard that Harry's head - both of them - collided with the wall and it felt so good he thought he might burst right then and there). This was much better than any fantasies he'd had about shagging some girl. It was much better than anything he could have ever imagined. His cock scraped the wall and left behind some blood, but Harry felt quite good.

Draco was pounding into the other, trying to tear him apart, to ruin him the way Potter had ruined his family. His hole was so tight and it felt so good to Draco. He groaned softly, glad that they were under the cloak and that no one was around. He continued to grip scarhead's hands tightly, reaching his free hand around to grab the other's cock roughly and to begin stroking it. Not like he wanted to do it, per say, but only because it felt right given their current situation. He thrusted in and out of the other's arse, feeling himself getting closer to the edge.

When Malfoy grabbed his cock, Harry shivered and leaned back against the other, loosening and tightening his arse muscles. Everything felt so good. His mouth was open in an unheard groan, sweat pouring off his face as his erection was stroked.

Without any sort of warning, Draco finished up. He came inside of Potter's tight behind, moaning a bit louder than intended.

The moan caused Harry to finish as well, all over Draco's hand and the wall in front of him. There was a lot there, too.

Feeling as though he had just played a particularly rough game of Quidditch, Draco pulled out of Potter and used his wand to clean himself up. He redressed himself and cleaned up the wall in front of Potter. Pointing his wand at the Gryffindor's throat, he gave him the ability to speak once again. Harry started pulling his clothes back on, head spinning and body feeling like he'd just been on his broom for three days straight.

Draco stepped out from under the cloak. "If you want more of that, keep stalking me," Draco said, smirking but being rather serious.

Harry didn't even need to consider the other's offer. He remained hidden under the cloak and followed Malfoy to the Slytherin common room and to his bedroom for a night of unexpected fun.


End file.
